The present invention is directed generally to a system and method for injecting external customized content into an interactive computer network session, and, in particular, to such a system and method which provides the display of additional content on a user""s Internet web browser other than that content actually requested by the user during an interactive session.
Presently, it is acceptable that Internet web servers contain web pages with content to be requested by a user. The requested content is generally of interest to the user, such as home pages or the like, and may often include other content, such as for example, advertisements and messages, on the same web page. Users who wish to obtain content on their client computer from a remote server through a global computer communication network such as the Internet, generally must connect through an Internet Service Provider (ISP) who serves as a connection point to the global network, such as the Internet, and provides the routers to direct the user""s request to the appropriate web page server. A glossary of relevant communication and Internet terms as used herein is provided at the end of the present specification.
Currently, the ISP does not control client requests from a user, nor remote server content. Such a client request merely passes through the ISP""s communication junction. Nevertheless, the ISP may have a business interest to attract its customers"" attention by providing or injecting its own content during a user interactive session.
Generally, the ISP forwards client requests and remote server content in a transparent way. The ISP can encourage its customers to use its portal or ISP home page, or can use xe2x80x9cpush technologyxe2x80x9d in order to attract the client""s attention and deliver content to them. Push technology implements a method in which the ISP or a third party can send special content to a user who preinstalls push client software or who preconfigures their computer/network device to receive that special content. Whether using the portal or push method, the ISP or the third party relies upon the user""s full consent and cooperation in using the push client software to view the pushed content. An exemplary push product is available, for example, from Backweb Ltd. of Tel-Aviv, Israel.
Communication between devices over a network is conducted using a communication protocol. For example, communication over the Internet uses Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). A protocol is charted by layers as per the open system interconnection (OSI) communication layer model. Various network devices use different layers of the OSI. Certain Internet based systems extract data from a limited number of layers. Shwed U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,668, for example, describes a xe2x80x9cfirewallxe2x80x9d system based on data from two of the communication layers. A router, for example, by Cisco Inc, USA uses data from only one layer.
Typically, when a user requests content by entering an Internet address such as a Uniform Resource Location (URL) or domain name to receive a web page, there is some delay in delivering and displaying the web page on the user""s web browser. The same is true when a hyperlink on a web page is activated. Judson U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,643 recognizes such retrieval delay and deals with it by providing the display of information, pre-loaded or stored on the user""s computer. In particular, the patent uses information embedded in the hyperlink itself to display during the delay period.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide content to the user when the request for a web page is made, but content provided from a source other than the web server from which the client""s request for content is made.
The system and method presented herein allows for external information to be added in a controlled manner to interactive sessions conducted by local users such as an Internet user, with a remote server, without any client or servers/special setup or configuration.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the present invention, a system and method of delivering localized or external content to a user""s client computer, is provided. The client computer is adapted to transmit requests for selected content and to allow downloading of requested selected content from a selected location. The request for selected content is intercepted upon delivery to the selected location. The local or external content is delivered to the user""s client computer in addition to delivery of the selected content.
In a preferred embodiment, the user""s client computer includes an Internet web browser for browsing the Internet by requesting selected content from a specified address location. Upon such request being received at an ISP, a decision is made based on predefined criteria whether to deliver additional content to the user""s client computer. The additional content is supplied from a source other than the specified address location.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for inserting customized content into an interactive communication session, without changing content provided by remote sites and without having any noticeable effect on performance as it is perceived by the end-user/client.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a generic, intelligent point of intervention into interactive sessions that allows applying various intervention schemes according to end-user communications attributes and to particular activity attributes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for monitoring client and server interaction, using all ISO model communication layers and acting accordingly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide to an ISP a method for adding content to a user""s browser while processing a client request without depending on any pre-configuration/installation on the client or remote server side.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the system embodying features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are adapted to effect such steps, all as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.